Jene, die zurück bleiben
by Kylyen
Summary: Gehen wir mal davon aus Band 6 „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz“ existiert nicht. Es ist das Ende des sechsten Schuljahres und Lord Voldemort ist besiegt worden. Was genau geschehen ist, wird durch die Story in gewisse Bahnen gelenkt, bleibt dem Betrac


**Titel:** Jene, die zurück bleiben

**Inhaltsangabe:** Gehen wir mal davon aus Band 6 „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" existiert nicht. Es ist das Ende des sechsten Schuljahres und Lord Voldemort ist besiegt worden. Was genau geschehen ist, wird durch die Story in gewisse Bahnen gelenkt, bleibt dem Betrachter im Endeffekt aber selbst überlassen. Manche Geschichten leben von der Phantasie des Lesers. Ich gebe nur eine Idee.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, die Figuren gehören JKR, genau wie die ganze HP-Welt.

**Rating:** keines

**Pairing:** keines

**Alterfreigabe:** ohne Begrenzung

**Thema:** Sommerferien, siehe Anmerkung

**Genre: **Depri/ Drama

**Beta:** Danke dir.

**Anmerkung: **Meine Story spielt nicht in den Sommerferien, sondern direkt davor. Aber sie befasst sich mit dem Thema.

Man liest immer mehr von Anschlägen, Kriegen und Tot. Ich finde das sehr aufreibend. Auch meine Großmutter, die die meiste Zeit ihrer Kindheit auf der Fluch verbracht hat, erzählte mir viel darüber. Ein Teil davon fließt hier ein.

**Jene, die zurück bleiben**  
_by Kylyen_

Es war ein grauer und regnerischer Tag.  
Einer von jenen, welcher die allgemeine Stimmung ausdrückte.  
Es war eine graue und regnerische Zeit.

Wo vor 15 Jahren wegen derselben Situation Freudentänze auf den Strassen stattgefunden hatten, waren nun trübe und in dunkle Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten auf den Wegen zu sehen. Es hatte in allen Zeitungen gestanden und doch waren die Zauberer vorsichtig geworden. Konnte man sich überhaupt noch auf das verlassen, was im Tagespropheten niedergeschrieben wurde? Es war eine kalte Zeit. Obwohl der Kalender bereits die letzten Tage des Junis zeigte, war es der Sonne nicht gelungen durch die dunklen Wolken zu brechen und die Stimmung der magischen Gemeinschaft zu heben.

Ein Windstoß jagte durch das nun zugige Hogwarts. Er erfasste ein Bündel Papier und schob es durch den Staub. Als es liegen blieb erkannte man die „Times". Die englische Tageszeitung berichtete noch immer von Bombenanschlägen rechtsextremistischer Terroristen, welche wieder eine U-Bahn-Station in London in die Luft gejagt hatten. Wieder Tote: Dass zahlreiche von ihnen Zauberer und Hexen gewesen waren schrieb sie natürlich nicht. Ein knappes Jahr, trotzdem würde es vielen wie ein ganzes Leben vorkommen. Die Zeitung der Muggel berichtete zudem von Anschlägen in Frankreich, Amerika und Deutschland. Auch für die „normale Welt" waren es düstere Zeiten, nur dass diese nicht wusste, was der wahre Grund für den Tot und dieses Grauen war. Er hieß: Lord Voldemort.

Und was die „Times" noch nicht wusste: Es war vorbei, zu Ende. Der dunkle Lord war besiegt worden. Unspektakulär und weniger blutig, weniger gewaltig als erwartet. So wie Kriege meistens endeten. Man erwartete den großen Knall und dann wunderte man sich, dass nichts mehr kam. Vorbei. Was jetzt folgen würde waren nur noch kleine Scharmützel seiner Anhänger mit dem Zaubereiministerium und das Zählen der Verluste, der Wiederaufbau.

Ja es war vorbei,

zumindest der Krieg an sich.

Denn für viele,

würde es nie mehr vorüber gehen.

Hermine ging den langen Schlossgang entlang. Ihre Finger streiften den kalten Stein, sie hatte das Gefühl, als könne sie das Gemäuer schreien hören. Immer öfter kam sie an kaputten Türen und zusammengefallenen Wänden entlang. Auch vor dem Schloss hatten der dunkle Lord und seine Schergen keinen Halt gemacht. Es war ruhig geworden in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. In Korridoren, in denen vor gar nicht langer Zeit noch die fröhlichen Stimmen der Schüler gehallt hatten und belustigtes Lachen erklungen war, herrschte nun Stille.

Das Einzige was diese Lautlosigkeit durchbrach waren die Schritte derer, die übrig geblieben waren. Keinem war wirklich nach lachen zumute, im Gegenteil, geführte Gespräche wurden höchstens geflüstert. Die Stimmung war nicht nach lauten Geräuschen, es schien vielmehr so, als würden diese eine Entweihung der stillen Gemäuer sein.

Hermine seufzte auf. Es war vorbei und doch war die Stimmung nicht anders, als zu beginn des Krieges, nur das jetzt mehr geweint wurde. Sie wich einer kleinen Gruppe Siebtklässler aus, welche gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall eine wackelige Wand abstützen. Als sie vorbei war hörte Hermine das Poltern von Stein hinter sich und einen leisen Fluch ihrer Hauslehrerin, welcher sie zusammenzucken ließ. Ja, diese Zeiten änderten Menschen.

In der Eingangshalle, die nur noch zur Hälfte stand und schon von weitem einen Blick auf den grauen Himmel zuließ, drückte sie vorsichtig die große Tür auf und verließ das Schloss, um sich in Richtung See zu wenden. Auch hier zeugten Krater in der einstigen Grünfläche von den Kämpfen. Nichts war mehr von der Idylle geblieben in der sie und ihre Freunde Zuhause gewesen waren. Hermines Blick glitt hinauf in den Himmel. Die Wolken verdeckten die Sonne, so dass sie düster und schwach wirkte. Aber es hatte wenigstens zu regnen aufgehört. Sie fröstelte und rieb sich mit den Händen die verschränkten Arme, bevor sie weiter ging.

Vorsichtig machte Hermine hier und da einen Bogen, immer darauf bedacht, sich einen Weg zwischen all der Zerstörung zu bahnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Es war ebenfalls ein Ort der Stille, aber im Gegensatz zu der bedrückten Ruhe im Schloss herrschte hier eine samtene, friedliche Stille, wie sie von der Natur geschaffen wurde. Ähnlich einer Trauerweide, die zu nah am Wasser stand oder einem Teich, auf der Lichtung eines dunklen Waldes.

Harry saß auf dem kleinen Vorsprung am See und starrte zum Horizont. Der Held der magischen Welt. Der Widersacher Voldemorts… Sie stockte bei diesem Gedanken, es fiel ihr noch immer schwer seinen Namen auch nur zu denken. Hermine schauderte. Wie lachhaft das alles erschien, wenn man dagegen hielt was Harry und auch die anderen alles durchgemacht und was sie verloren hatten. Vorsichtig kletterte sie über die Felsen, die den Weg zu ihm bedeckten. Reste einer Mauer? Vielleicht auch nur des Bodens. Aber es waren Steine die hier einen neuen Platz gefunden hatten, die eigentlich hätten woanders sein sollen. Als Hermine Harrys schlanke Gestallt erreichte, setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und erschrak, als sie spürte, wie kalt diese war. Harry zeigte keine Reaktion, drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um. Aber es war nicht wichtig, vermutlich hatte er schon gewusst, dass sie kommen würde, als sie sich noch nicht dazu entschlossen hatte.

Sie schwiegen, aber es war eine angenehme Stille. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Weite des Sees schweifen und fand Ruhe darin, dass dieser sich nicht geändert hatte. Die Ränder waren vielleicht ein wenig "ausgefranster", aber das Wasser war noch immer dunkel schimmernd, undurchsichtig und weit. Sie wusste, wenn sie die Hand ausstrecken würde, wäre es noch immer nass. Und sie fand Ruhe darin, dass es Dinge gab die sich trotz allem nie ändern würden, die noch immer so waren wie zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als sie noch glücklich gewesen war. Damals, als die Bedrohung immer spürbar, aber ihre Jugend noch unbefleckt und unschuldig war.

Der Wind wehte ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen. Wenn sie ganz fest daran dachte, dann konnte sie die Stimmen hören die vor langer Zeit hier gelacht hatten. Seine Stimme, ihre Stimme, ein Versprechen und ein scheuer Kuss. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte die Tränen fort. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass der Wind es war der sie gerufen hatte.

Der Druck um ihre Hand wurde fester. Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte in das tiefe Grün von Harrys Augen. Sein Gesicht, so schmal wie seine Gestalt und die Lippen dünn aufeinander gepresst und doch zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Sie brauchten keine Worte. Hermine wusste, dass er verstand. Zwischen ihnen war so etwas Banales wie Worte unnötig. Harry war ein Freund, ein guter Freund, vielleicht der einzig Wahre, der ihr geblieben war. Es war still, so still und ruhig nach all diesem Krach, der Hektik und diesen Augenblicken, in denen man vor Angst verzweifelte, weil man nicht wusste was als nächstes kommen würde. Wieder spürte sie dieses Gefühl, welches sie stets zu verdrängen suchte. Diesen Knoten in der Brust der sich zusammen zog. Immer enger wurde, ihr den Atem raubte, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Verzweiflung und Angst.

Doch auch diesmal schien Harry zu spüren was in ihr vorging. Was immer in diesem Krieg mit ihm geschehen war, er sprach ohne Worte, hörte was nicht gesagt wurde und spürte ohne Fragen.

„Wo wirst du diese Sommerferien verbringen?" Harrys leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem Mal platzte der Knoten und sie rang nach Luft. Würde diese Angst niemals enden? Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Atem ihre Lungen füllen, erst dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Harrys Frage. Nicht nach Hause, dort war alles gut und in Ordnung, das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde diese Sommerferien nicht mit ihren Eltern vereisen und sie war sich sicher, diese würden es verstehen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich werde zu Molly und Ginny fahren. Sie haben es mir angeboten und jetzt, wo Arthur und Ron nicht mehr…" Sie stockte, als Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sie weg zu blinzeln. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie würde damit klar kommen. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie konnte stark sein. Aber immer wenn das Thema auf Ron zu sprechen kam wurde ihr bewusst, wie groß diese leere Stelle in ihrem Herzen wirklich war, dass sie nicht so einfach „stark" sein konnte. Er war einfach weg, keine dummen Sprüche oder seltsamen Anwandlungen mehr, nur noch Leere. Die Liebe in ihr war noch immer da, aber nun schien sie in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen.

Sie spürte, wie sich Harrys Griff um ihre Hand noch einmal verstärkte. „Ich vermisse ihn auch", war alles was er sagte und doch reichte es Hermine, um den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, sich ihrer nicht mehr zu schämen. So saßen die beiden lange Zeit schweigend nebeneinander. Als die Tränen versiegten suchte Hermine in ihrem Umhang nach einen Taschentuch.

„Und du, Harry?", fragte sie noch immer leicht schniefend. „Wirst du zurückkommen?" Es dauerte lange, bis sie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt und dann war es nicht mehr als ein: „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie hatte es gewusst und trotzdem hatte sie die Bestätigung gebraucht. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, neben dieser endlosen Leere, dass es richtig wäre.

Sie beobachteten gemeinsam wie die matte Sonne, welche verzweifelt und erfolglos versucht hatte die Wolken zu vertreiben, hinter den Bergen verschwand. Sie hatten oft gemeinsam hier gesessen und geschwiegen. Sehr oft. Und wenn sie geredet hatten dann meist über Nichtigkeiten. Hermine hatte Harry einmal gefragt, ob die Sonne jemals wieder scheinen würde und er hatte genickt, seine Worte würde sie nicht vergessen. „Ja, Hermine, die Sonne wird wieder scheinen, so wie damals als alles gut war. Denn mit der Zeit werden sich Wunden schließen, wulstige Verletzungen werden zu weißen Narben und wir werden verstehen, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt, als zu leben." Sie hatte sie gut in ihrem Inneren verwahrt.

Hermine hörte die Schritte erst als sie recht nah waren. Angst kroch ihr in die Glieder, ihre Finger gruben sich verkrampft in das Erdreich unter ihnen. Es war vorbei. Wer immer es war, Harry hätte längst reagiert wenn es eine Bedrohung geben würde. Verzweifelt fragte sie sich erneut, ob die Angst jemals gehen würde, ob sie sich jemals schlafen legen könnte, ohne beim kleinsten Geräusch hoch zu schrecken. Sie jemals durch Gänge und Straßen würde gehen können, ohne sich verstohlen umzusehen, weil sie nicht wusste wer hinter ihr war. Sie fragte sich, ob die Angst ab jetzt ihr Leben bestimmen würde.

„Potter? Dumbledore wäre soweit, ich soll dich holen." Die Stimme die hinter den beiden erklang, war ruhig und leise. Wie alles in dieser Zeit. Endlich wagte es Hermine sich umzudrehen. Sie war stolz auf sich, denn sie hatte es geschafft zu warten bis, wer auch immer kam, da war. Sie sah das kurze, blonde Haar, welches sich im Wind bewegte und atmete tief durch, keine Gefahr. Er war erwachsen geworden, wie sie alle im Kampf gealtert waren. Seine Augen zeigten noch immer diese seltsame Resignation und dieses Glitzern, welches Hermine Angst machte. Es war fast als wenn er weinen würde, aber sie hatte Draco Malfoy nie weinen gesehen. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt den er an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte. Weder als seine Mutter noch als sein Vater starb und auch nicht, als sie ihn schwer verletzt als einzigen Überlebenden einer Gruppe Slytherins gefunden hatten, welche sich erfolgreich gegen eine Schar Todesser zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. Er strahlte noch immer diese Kälte und Unnahbarkeit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit aus, aber jetzt war sie getränkt mit Traurigkeit.

Auch Harry atmete tief durch, wenn auch vermutlich aus einem anderen Grund. Hermine konnte es ganz deutlich an ihrer Seite spüren. Trotzdem versuchte er es vor Malfoy zu verbergen. Keine Schwäche zeigen, niemals, manche Dinge würden sich eben nie ändern. Schließlich drehte Harry sich zu ihm um. Hermine würde dieses Bild nie vergessen. Zwei Blicke die sich trafen, ein unheimlicher Augenblick von der Sorte, bei der man das Gefühl hatte, dass die Welt einen winzigen Moment lang stehen blieb. Sich nichts bewegte. Malfoy, eine blonde Haarsträhne im Gesicht und aufrecht stehend, Harry am Boden sitzend, aufschauend, das dunkle Haar wirr. Beide auf ihre eigene Art majestätisch und unnahbar.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?", durchbrach Harry ruhig und gefasst die Stille um sie herum. Hermine atmete leise wieder aus. Sie war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, um diesen Moment nicht zu stören. Nein, diese beiden würden vermutlich niemals Freunde werden, aber sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich beide einen gegenseitigen Respekt entgegen brachten, der zumindest nicht mehr an brennenden Hass grenzte.

Draco Malfoy bewegte seinen linken Arm vorsichtig auf und ab, ganz so, als würde dieser nicht zu ihm gehören, dann zuckte er mit der rechten Schulter. „Er ist unecht. Ich gewöhne mich langsam an ihn. Er wird nie ein Teil von mir sein, aber wozu sollte Zauberei sonst gut sein?"

Hermine tat es im Herzen weh ihn so reden zu hören. Ihn, der einmal so stolz auf sich, seine Familie und die Zauberei gewesen war. Nun war er ausgebrannt, es war nichts mehr da von dieser einstigen Erhabenheit. Kein Funke Magie mehr. Hermine wollte und konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es sein musste. Sie hatte ihn in einem ruhigen Moment gefragt und er hatte nur gegrinst mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen und dann hatte er mit hohler Stimme geantwortet: „Leer und tot." Dann war er aufgestanden und gegangen. Hatte sie dort stehen lassen mit diesem Gefühl, als wäre sie in Bereiche vorgedrungen, in denen sie nichts zu suchen hatte, als wäre sie zu intim geworden. Seit dem versuchte Hermine ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, ihm auszuweichen.

„Ja, wozu?", fragte Harry leise. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Malfoy?" Draco, der im Begriff gewesen war zu gehen blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Mitkommen, Potter. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Und dann werde ich abhauen, sobald es mir möglich ist. Weit weg und ich werde nie wiederkommen." Harry nickte.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?", fragte sie, „Keiner hält dich hier. Du könntest jederzeit gehen."

Das erste Mal seit Malfoy da war richteten sich diese Augen, die Hermine bis in die Seele zu schauen schienen, auf sie. „Ich weiß, aber mein Arm funktioniert noch nicht so wie er sollte. Außerdem weiß ich noch nicht wohin ich gehen kann. Solange werde ich eure Gastfreundschaft und die Dumbledores wohl noch in Anspruch nehmen." Er atmete durch und wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Nanu, Potter, keine Vorwürfe deswegen?"

Hermine zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Wo damals eine Herausforderung und Kälte in Dracos Stimme mitgeschwungen wäre, war nun nur Ruhe, eine Art Resignation und Trauer. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Malfoy, schließlich ist dies das Einzige was wir dir geben können, nicht wahr?" Hermine dachte daran wie sehr es geschmerzt haben musste, den Arm zu verlieren. Und dann der Moment in dem die Magie versiegte. Ja was für ein Opfer... Dafür war Unterkunft, Verpflegung und ein wenig Schutz vor der Welt dort draußen wirklich ein geringer Preis.

Draco zuckte erneut mit der rechten Schulter, dann drehte er sich wieder um, doch bevor er Richtung Schloss ging sagte er noch einmal: „Wir warten auf dich Potter, es wird Zeit." Auch hier waren keine weiteren Worte nötig. Nicht zwischen den beiden Erzrivalen, dessen Geschichte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise glich. Zwei einsame Wesen, die sich nicht mehr als nach Freundschaft und vielleicht ein wenig Wärme, ein wenig Liebe sehnten.

„Wo werdet ihr hingehen?", fragte Hermine, als die Stille zurückkehrte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht? Dumbledore wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben. Ich weiß auch nicht wer alles mitkommt." Seine Stimme wurde bitter, „Es wird eine Art Ferienlager werden. Mit allen die nicht wissen wohin. Mit allen die kein Zuhause mehr haben."

Hermine schluckte, ja... Und davon gab es weiß Gott mehr als genug. Auch die Dursley´s hatte es in diesem Krieg erwischt. In diesem Krieg, der eigentlich nur so kurze Zeit gedauert und doch so tiefe Wunden hinterlassen hatte. Sie wusste, dass dieses Geschehen als eines der Dunkelsten in die Geschichte der Zauberei eingehen würde.

Harry war kurz darauf ins Schloss gegangen. Hermine hatte still Abschied nehmen wollen, von diesem Ort an dem sie und Ron einige der schönsten Momente ihres Lebens verbracht hatten. Sie wusste, wenn sie nach den Sommerferien zurückkehren würde, hätte man das Schloss sicher wieder aufgebaut. Es würde nichts mehr geben was an das Grauen erinnerte. Die neuen Schüler sollten nicht mit diesem Krieg belastet werden. Vermutlich würden sie diesen Schrecken eher als die Älteren verarbeiten- Kinder waren so, sie mussten so sein, jung und unschuldig. Hermine blickte zum Schloss hinauf. Es war groß und gigantisch, erhaben war der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Nur wenn sie ganz genau hinschaute konnte sie die Kratzer und Wunden in den Mauern sehen. Noch waren die Krater der Umgebung mit Regenwasser gefüllt, Türen aus den Angeln gehoben und Fenster zersplittert. Nach den Sommerferien würde vermutlich auch davon nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich machte sich Hermine ebenfalls wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Ihr Weg führte sie dorthin wo alles geendet hatte.

Die Große Halle sah nicht besser aus als andere Räumlichkeiten Hogwarts. Das Dach war an einigen Stellen zerbrochen. Es wirkte gespenstisch. Dort wo sich die verzauberte Decke mit dem echten Himmel vereinte schien es, als wenn es einen Sprung im Universum gegeben hätte, als wenn dieser Krieg nicht nur an Mensch und Land Schaden genommen hätte, sondern auch an der Ewigkeit selbst. Hermine blickte auf die Schüler die sich in der Großen Halle versammelt hatten. Sie verschränkte unbewusst die Arme vor der Brust, als sie ein Schauer überkam. Es waren so viele…

Ihr Blick glitt über die einzelnen Gesichter die von Trauer und Angst gezeichnet waren, Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Gesichter, in denen sich immer wieder dieselben Fragen zu spiegeln schienen, wie: War es wirklich vorbei und was würde die Zukunft bringen? Hermines Eltern waren Muggel. Die Gefahr, dass sie in den Krieg verwickelt wurden wäre gering gewesen, aber in der Zaubererwelt hatte es so viele Tote gegeben. Sie hatte ein Zuhause in welches sie zurückkehren konnte wenn sie bereit dazu war, aber wie vielen hier ging es nicht so? Als ihr Blick über die Schüler streifte schluckte sie erneut. Sie hatte wirklich nicht gewusst und nicht geglaubt, dass es so viele waren.

Ihre Augen blieben einen Moment an Neville hängen. Auch er stand dort bei ihnen. Automatisch musste Hermine wieder blinzeln. Neville war hoch gewachsen, nichts erinnerte mehr an seine Schlaksigkeit. Er war ebenfalls erwachsen geworden und nun stand er dort zwischen all den anderen und war doch ganz allein. Neville weinte und schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht. Wie viele andere, hatte auch er nun niemanden mehr. Ihm waren nur seine Eltern geblieben die noch immer verwirrt ein ruhiges Leben im St. Mungos führten. Wo einst das Haus seiner Großmutter gestanden hatte, waren heute nicht mehr als Trümmer zu finden. Noch einer mehr von jenen, die von vorne beginnen mussten.

Neben Hermine kullerte ein Stein durch den Staub. Als sie den Kopf drehte erkannte sie Ginny. Ihre Augen waren wie Hermines auf die Schüler gerichtet. Doch anders als ihre, drückten Ginnys Augen nicht Mitleid aus, sondern funkelten in purem Hass. Hermine folgte dem Blick der kleinen Rothaarigen und blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen.

„Er kann nichts dafür", versuchte es Hermine wie schon so viele Male davor. Ginny drehte sich zu ihr um und spuckte aus. „Ach ja? Er ist der Sohn dieses miesen Scheißkerls, ich wette er ist nicht besser als sein Vater."  
Hermine seufzte innerlich. Ja so war der Krieg. Eine Zeit lang, in der man allein und einsam war, in der eigenen Trauer versank, versuchte man eine verzweifelte Antwort auf das Geschehene zu finden. Man beschuldigte jeden und alles. Hermine selbst hielt nichts von Ginnys haarsträubender Theorie, wonach Draco Malfoy sich selbst seines Armes entledigt haben sollte, um das dunkle Mal los zu werden. Das konnte sie nicht glauben.

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", versuchte sie Ginny schließlich abzulenken. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Bill meint sie weint die ganze Zeit. Fred und George sind bei ihr, aber…" Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden. Jeder kam mit seiner Trauer anders klar. Hermine litt stumm und versuchte es zu verdrängen, Ginny suchte einen Ersatz in ihrem grenzenlosen Hass und Molly? Nun Molly würde ihre Trauer nicht verstecken. Hermine hatte sie das letzte Jahr über gut kennen gelernt. Vermutlich würde Molly eine Zeit lang weinen und dann die Ärmel hochkrempeln. Sie war eine praktische Frau und was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

Man konnte es nicht ändern, doch das zu akzeptieren fiel schwer.

Es polterte leise hinter ihnen und Hermine und Ginny drehten sich zum Eingang der Großen Halle. Dort stand Harry, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Langsam kam er zu den zweien herüber.

„Wann geht euer Zug?", fragte er nur. „In einer Stunde", antwortete Ginny ihm leise. Harry nickte. „Zeit sich zu verabschieden, oder?", stellte er ruhig fest.  
Hermine atmete tief durch, ja es wurde Zeit. „Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte sie leise, als sie ihn in den Arm nahm. Sie wusste, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde, aber sie gab die Hoffung nicht auf, ihn vielleicht eines Tages wieder zu sehen.

„Ich dich auch", meinte er lächelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tränen fort zu blinzeln. „Shit, ich weiß gar nicht was in letzter Zeit mit mir los ist. Normalereise bin ich keine Heulsuse." Harry lächelte weiterhin. „Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Es ist okay." Dann wandte er sich Ginny zu. „Hey Kleines."  
Ginny war ein wenig stürmischer als Hermine, sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an Harry fest. „Du wirst dich doch melden, oder? Ich will wissen wie es dir geht, Harry. Mutter bestimmt auch, und die anderen…" Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über den zitternden Rotschopf. „Natürlich werde ich mich melden, versprochen." Sie nickte an seiner Schulter, zog sich aber nicht sofort zurück. Scheinbar fiel nur Hermine auf, das Harry nicht gesagt hatte wann er sich melden würde. Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen richtet Harry seinen Blick auf sie. Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig.

Als auch Ginny sich von Harry gelöst hatte ging er über weitere Trümmer zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. Hermine blickte ihm nach. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie ihn vielleicht das letzte Mal sehen würde. Professor Dumbledore sagte etwas zu ihm was Hermine nicht verstehen konnte und Harry nickte nur. Danach wandte er sich an Draco Malfoy, welcher ebenfalls nickte und nach dem kleine Bündel, welches vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, griff. Er war der Einzige der etwas auf diese Weise mitnahm. Die anderen würden ihre Sachen von den Hauselfen gepackt bekommen und auf magische Weise erhalten, noch etwas, das sich nicht geändert hatte. Aber Malfoy wollte es nicht mehr, er hatte mit der Zauberei abgeschlossen und nutze nur noch das Nötigste.

Professor Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und öffnete eine Art leuchtendes Portal in der Mitte des Raumes. Niemand würde wissen wohin es führte, außer er selbst. Hermine fragte sich nur einen Augenblick lang ob ihm das Öffnen des Portals möglich war, weil die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts gefallen waren oder ob er sie mit seiner Kraft einfach überwand. Der greise Mann war nun wirklich alt geworden, alt und ausgelaugt, die Schultern gebeugt und einen Stock zum Laufen verwendend.

Nach und nach schritten die Schüler durch diese Öffnung, die in einem farbigen Wirbel endete. So gingen Malfoy, Neville, Harry und so viele andere. Hermine wagte es nicht einen Moment die Augen von ihnen zu wenden. Erst als der Letzte den Wirbel durchschritten hatte und dieser sich wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich an Ginny, um mit ihr zusammen in Richtung Hogwarts-Express zu gehen. Hermine wusste nicht wohin diese Jungen und Mädchen, diese jungen Erwachsenen gehen würden, diese „Kriegswaisen". Aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht nur für sie schwere Sommerferien werden würden. Vielleicht würden sich einige dazu entscheiden niemals zurück zu kehren. Sie schluckte, als sie daran dachte, dass nicht nur viele Schüler ihre Eltern verloren hatten, sondern, dass diese Ferien auch viele Eltern ihre Kinder nicht vom Bahnhof abholen würden können. Ein Krieg forderte immer Opfer und die meisten waren unschuldig.

Ja, diese Sommerferien würde keiner von ihnen je vergessen.

**Ende **


End file.
